brock_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Revolution
Sonic Revolution is an upcoming 2.5D downloadable platformer video game title for the Wii U and 3DS, developed by the Sonic Team and Brock Productions. It was based off the beta version of Sonic Boom, with many of the planned features. The plot features Sonic, Ray and Mighty reuniting and setting out to save Tails and Knuckles from the EggRobo. Many characters, like Fang the Sniper and Bean the Dynamite, reappear as well. Plot Dr. Eggman realizes one day that the only way to dominate the planet is to get rid of the heroes. He tells EggRobo to kidnapp Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. EggRobo completes the mission, but Ray the Flying Squirrel and Mighty the Armidillo save Sonic. They then split up and head toward the Death Egg Tritower, a large base where three Death Eggs are connected and where Dr. Robotnik is planning to destroy Earth. Sonic's Story Sonic finds himself at Grassy Beach Zone, and heads toward the tower. After finding and defeating EggRobo, he uses a rocket to get to Marble Zone. After beating EggRobo again, he falls into Springy City Zone. Afterwards, he finds the Ruins Zone and defeats it. Eggman contacts him via Flying TV, but Sonic follows it to Scrap Zone. From there he enters the tower and finds the Death Egg. After going through it and defeating Silver Sonic, he finds Eggman beaming in and battling in his Mecha. Luckily, Sonic defeats him as the Death Egg explodes and Robotnik beams to the next Death Egg. Ray's Story Ray heads off to Emerald Hill Zone. After defeating the EggRobo, he heads off to Aquatic City Zone, and then uses a rocket to find Casino Planet Zone. He defeats Wendy Witchcart and falls back to Earth, landing in Hill Top Zone. He goes downhill until he finds Oil Land Zone, and finds a subway car to Metropolis Zone. He defeats Wendy Witchcart again, and unlocks the tower. He then heads to the Death Egg mk II, defeating Eggmans Mecha. The Death Egg mk. II explodes as Eggman beams away. Mighty's Story Mighty begins as Sonic bounces him to Angel Island. After venturing through there, he falls to Underwater City Zone. He then finds a tunnel to Marble Gardens Zone, where he finds a slot machine. It teleports him to Casino Land Zone, where he wins a trip to IcePeak Zone. He finds the tower and enters Death Egg mk III. He defeats Robotnik in his mech, who beams to the center tower and leaves the Death Egg mk III to explode. Final Story (Unlocked after defeating all story, played by anycharacter). Sonic, Ray and Mighty head to the center tower, where Eggman is commanding the mechs. They destroy each computer, as Robotnik gets madder and madder. Eventually they find him, and Sonic turns into Super Sonic with the others as well. They follow Eggman's escape pod, destroying it. Eggman yells as he crashes into Earth. Characters ''Playable Characters'' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' The main character. Although the other characters are fast, he is the fastest and can jump the highest. He goes through the following levels: #Grassy Beach Zone #Marble Zone #Springy City Zone #Ruins Zone #Scrap Zone #Death Egg 'Ray the Flying Squirrel' Ray the Flying Squirrel is the second fastest character. He can glide through the air and climb up trees. His levels include: #Emerald Hill Zone #Aquatic Zone #Casino Planet Zone #Hill Top Zone #Oil Land Zone #Metropolis Zone #Death Egg mk. II (boss fight only) 'Mighty the Armidillo' Mighty the Armidillo is the slowest character, but still quite fast. He can punch and roll up walls/ceilings while spinning. His levels are: #Angel Island Zone #Underwater Caves Zone #Marble Gardens Zone #Casino Land Zone #Ice Peak Zone #Death Egg mk. III ''Villians'' 'Dr. Robotnik' Dr. Robotnik has a far less important role then others in the series. He created the EggRobo and gave it the orders to capture Tails and Knuckles. He also commands a big Mecha at the end of each Death Egg. 'EggRobo' EggRobo returns in this game. He captures Tails and Knuckles. He also appears as a miniboss in most areas, using special weapons to attack the characters. 'The Silver Sonic' Silver Sonic appears as a miniboss in Death Egg and Death Egg mk III Zones. He fires missiles at Sonic and Mighty. He is defeated with 4 hits. 'Fang the Sniper' Fang the Sniper appears in the Special Stages, gaurding the Chaos Emeralds. He also appears in the credits, helping Amy and Knuckles tie up Eggman. 'Wendy Witchcart' Wendy appears as a miniboss in Casino Planet and Metropolis Zones. Ray uses a hanglider to fly above Wendy, dropping on her 5 times to beat her. ''Neutral'' *Bean the Dynamite *Tails the Fox (captured) *Knuckles the Echnida (captured) *Amy Rose (captured) *Cream the Rabbit (captured, cameo)